


You Make Me Crazier

by violetchachkii



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow dancing in the living room of their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Crazier

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Crazier" by Taylor Swift.

They were finally alone. Kendall thanked God for that. Sure, he loved Carlos and Logan (in a brother way, of course), but they could get pretty annoying after a while. Especially when that meant he never got to have any time with James anymore.

They had been having this secret relationship going on for a while now. They had both agreed it would be better if things just stayed on the down low for a little bit. When they were alone, they could act all relationship-y and together, but when they were with the others, they were strictly best friends.

That was so hard when they never had their alone time anymore. It always seemed like whenever they had a moment together, someone would interrupt them. And there was no way they were having a repeat of the 'closet incident'.

Kendall smiled to himself as he thought of that time. He looked over at James who was lying on the couch next to him, his feet in the blond's lap and eyes fixated on the TV. Kendall's grin brightened as he reached over to move a strand of James' hair out of his face. The brunette looked up and smiled back at his boyfriend.

"Hey," James whispered his voice soft and quiet.

"Hey," Kendall repeated, leaning over to place a small kiss on the other boy's lips. As he pulled away, he rested his forehead against James'. In the background, the sound of the TV was humming out a song. It was slow and soft. They both looked over to see what was going on. It was a scene where the main characters were finally getting the opportunity to dance with each other and realized they were deeply in love.

An idea sparked in Kendall's head that exact moment. He reached out and grabbed James' hand, pulling him off the couch. He let out an undignified squeak and softened when Kendall took both his hands in his own.

"What are you doing?" James asked, his lips tilted up in a huge smile. Kendall just shook his head and wrapped the boy's arms around his neck.

"We're dancing," he stated, setting his hands on James' waist. The position was slightly awkward with Kendall being shorter than James, but neither of them cared. They moved back and forth slowly, moving with the music that was still playing on the TV. James let out a slight laugh as Kendall spun him like a girl.

"I'm not a girl, you know that right," he said as they returned to their previous dancing position. Kendall grinned again.

"But you're as pretty as one," he mumbled, caressing James' lips with his own. The taller boy smiled into the kiss and they continued to dance, though the music had stopped playing. When they pulled away from the kiss, they leaned their foreheads together once again.

"I love you…" James murmured, closing his eyes.

"I love you too," Kendall replied. James opened his eyes and looked ecstatic. He gave the boy another short kiss before laying his head on his shoulder.

As they kept dancing, Kendall could help but love the perfection of the moment. He loved James. He really did…


End file.
